NIÑO A LA PUERTA DEL HOTEL L'MOUSTIC
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Spirou fue abandonado, pero no sabemos los detalles exactos de eso, este es el inicio del mayor misterio de su vida, aquí es la noche de su abandono. Se adapta a cualquera de las versiones existente, pero de preferencia el cómic oficial. Una historia alternativa de la infancia de Spirou.


_**NOTAS DE PULPOMOLCAGETERO:**_

 _Spirou es un personaje que tiene un lugar en mi corazón, este relato surgió a causa de que no tiene un origen concreto, se sabe que es huérfano, se sabe que lo abandonaron en el hotel donde trabajo mucho tiempo. Aquí como fue la noche de su abandono, trabajando lo mejor posible con la logica del universo de Spirou et Fantacio, la cual es unica._

 **Pulpomolcagetero! 1 de agosto de 2017**

* * *

 **NIÑO A LA PUERTA DEL HOTEL L'MOUSTIC**

Era una noche fría pero tranquila, en la recepción del hotel no habían repartido una llave en dos horas, era obvio que no habría demasiada actividad, una chica botones y un viejo botones se encontraban limpiando el lugar mientras el encargado de recepción hacía lo propio en su puesto. Entonces se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de cristal giratoria. Era una persona que estaba cubierta con unan andrajosa chamarra, de la cual tenía la capucha sobre la cabeza, era alguien menudo en comparación de su chamarra, los golpes estaba dándolos con la frente, eso hasta que se percató que había llamado la atención.

-El de nuevo.-dijo el recepcionista mientras sus subordinados cambiaban la vista de aquel en la entrada a su compañero de mayor rango y de regreso.-Ese tipo. A estado yendo y viniendo todo el día, pero solo hasta ahora se ha puesto a hacer eso, espero que no se ponga a dormir en la entrada.- esto último dijo mientras se pellizcaba la nariz para no percibir un fingido mal olor.

-Voy a hablar con él.-dijo el viejo botones mientras.

Cuando el anciano se acercó, fue notorio para quien se encontraba al otro lado, lo único distinguible de aquel rostro eran sus ojos, tenía una bufanda cubriéndolo. El anciano jamás podría olvidar esa mirada aterrorizada al otro lado de aquel cristal. En ese momento no noto que esa persona con ropa sucia desvió la mirada a un rincón segundos antes de comenzar a correr, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Jamás se le volvió a ver.

El viejo botones se encogió de hombros y siguió con la limpieza hasta que un ruido llamo su atención. Era similar al maullido de un gato, fuerte y constante, por un momento creyó estar confundido hasta que la chica botones dijo:

-¿Eso es un bebé, no? - por un instante ella se preguntó si lo que había escuchado era real o se trataría de un gato en celo o posiblemente uno de los huéspedes con su bebé. Pero el llanto seguía y en el rostro de la chica se apreció cierta preocupación.- ¿No crean que aquel indigente...? - esa pregunta se quedó en el aire cuando la insistencia del llanto le confirmo que venía se la entrada. La noche era fría, además de que iba a empezar a llover. Entonces ella corrió, atravesó la puerta y vio en las escaleras y no había nada, pero el llanto se reanudo y ella volteo a una de las esquinas, en un lugar donde atrás del cristal estaba una maceta. Había una chamarra vieja envolviendo aquella fábrica de llanto, una manita se asomaba, entonces la chica botones se acercó y descubrió el rostro de aquella indefensa criatura.

Era en efecto un pequeño bebé, según podía calcular, llevaría apenas un par de meses, era pequeño, su redondo rostro era blanco como la leche iluminado por dos ardientes mejillas rojas por el llanto. Se podía apreciar sus pocos cabellos que eran de un tono rojizo, era pelirrojo, así como ella, era un bebé muy hermoso.

La chica botones lo tomo rápidamente y lo estrecho protectoramente, entonces no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a quien consideraba el responsable de este acto tan cruel. Recordaba al indigente que tiempo atrás había estado a las puertas del hotel y por unos momentos se preguntó si en verdad era un hombre lo que vieron o una mujer. Entonces una inmensa rabia se apodero de ella y grito.

-¡COBARDE, ABANDONAS A TU HIJO!- sus ojos retenían lágrimas, a ella también la habían abandonado a su suerte de bebé, no sabía lo que era tener familia y había crecido como recamarera para después volverse botones profesional. Sabia el sufrimiento que pasaría este niño, sabía lo que es ser abandonado. Si esa persona hubiera, por arte de magia, aparecido, ella le habría dado un puñetazo en la nariz, volvió a ver aquel rostro contraído en una mueca de llanto sin lágrimas. Algo cálido emergió de su corazón -Tranquilo, tranquilo, te llevare a dentro.

Minutos después, a dentro se estaba decidiendo que era lo correcto sobre el futuro del niño.

-Vaya cosa, pareciera que, después de todos estos años, aún creen que este es un orfanato.- dijo el recepcionista con un tono algo agrio.- Hay que hablarle al gerente, seguro el resolverá esto.

-¿En qué aspecto?- dijo la chica mientras acunaba al niño con cuidado y trataba de calmarlo. No notando que algo había caído de la vieja chaqueta que le cubría, quedando enganchada en la planta de la entrada.

-¡¿Pues qué va a ser mujer?! Ese niño no se va a quedar en este hotel, no será que te crees esa vieja leyenda de que esto es una casa de beneficencia.

Este detalle era una leyenda urbana por la zona, pero el Hotel L'Moustic tenía una fama algo siniestra al criterio de algunos y algo singular al criterio de otros.

"Los botones en realidad eran huérfanos."

Era una verdad a medias, imprecisa por varios detalles, la historia del hotel tenía en su haber el contratamiento de chicos sin hogar, emigrantes y claro, algunos niños que al llegar a cierta edad habían salido de orfanatos con buenas recomendaciones. Al menos así fue hasta 1940, la ocupación de los alemanes durante esa época causo el único cambio en la administración del hotel, los botones dejaron sus uniformes de vistoso rojo por unos de color verde caqui, pero también en un año impreciso ocurrió la mayor deshonra al renombre del excelente servicio del legendario Hotel L'Moustic. Un botones se unió a la Resistencia Belga y les informaba sobre las actividades de los miembros de la SS que habían requisado el hotel. Intolerable, sin importar la política, los tiempos de guerra y todo ese asunto, el hecho que un botones osara a violar la privacidad de un huésped, traicionar la discreción del servicio y usarlo en su contra era completamente inamisible. A causa de ello se fundó la "Academia de profesionalismo de botones", APROBO para abreviar, la misión de esta institución es enseñar eficiencia, actitud de servicio, disciplina, ética de servicio y absoluta discreción. Porque un botones no es nadie para juzgar a quien sirve, Hotel L'Moustic solo contrata botones que se hayan graduado de dicha academia.

Y si se preguntan qué paso con aquel botones (heroico), solo diré que su final no fue precisamente uno feliz. Digamos que sus compañeros tuvieron que limpiar el rojo rastro que dejo tras irse en el callejón trasero del hotel. Él es considerado por la política del hotel como la oveja negra, en el fondo los botones lo consideran un héroe, aunque no puedan decirlo abiertamente.

Volviendo al asunto del bebé abandonado. Ya varios de los empleados de ese turno estaban en la cocina alguien traído una mamila de la farmacia cercana y formula láctea el bebé, todos se cooperaron para ello. También pañales, les harían falta mientras se decidía el destino del niño, si, se había verificado que era un dotado baroncito.

-Tal vez lo mejor sería llevarlo a una institución, de todos modos no sabemos quiénes sean sus padres.- Dijo el gerente

-Yo podría quedarme con el bebé.- dijo ella al sentir que esa preciosa e indefensa criatura pasaría años en un orfanato y quizás nunca lo adoptaría una familia. Eso le paso a ella y por obvios motivos se conectó con el infante.

-Mujer, ese niño no sabes de donde pudo salir, que tal si su madre era una adicta a la heroína o una prostituta, tal vez su llanto es porque es un yonky recién nacido. – dijo el recepcionista. Ganándose una mirada de puro veneno de la chica botones.

-¿Qué es esa mirada?- le recrimino el gerente – espero que ningún cliente te haya visto poner esa mirada, porque…

-¡No, no, lo siento, es que no me agrada que… él se refiera a este pobre niño de una forma tan horrible, es solo un bebé con muy mala suerte!- ella lo miro de nuevo- además tiene hambre, Señor.

-Viéndolo detenidamente, yo creo que es un niño sano, no creo que sea adicto o hijo de una adicta.- dijo el viejo botones con una sonrisa que dejaba a relucir que se estaba encariñando con el pequeño bebé.

-Aquí está la leche.- dijo la cocinera del turno nocturno. Ella tenía hijos, así que sabía la temperatura correcta.

No tuvieron que insistirle demasiado al pequeño, este tomo con su boca sin encías el biberón y comenzó a beber del como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Está por demás decir que en el poco tiempo que llevaba aquel pequeño en el hotel, se había afianzado la lealtad de todos, excepto del recepcionista, quien de plano tenia hiel en vez de sangre en las venas.

-Señor, puede quedarse, si se le permite puede ir a la APROBO cuando sea mayor, no lo mande a un orfanato, no se preocupan realmente por ellos.

-Lo consultare con los dueños, pero por ahora ese niño es tu responsabilidad, ¿Entendido?

Ella sonrió cortésmente y fue agradecida, como había aprendido a serlo. Como se había propuesto de poder quedarse con el niño en enseñarle a serlo.

Ella sonrió además muy segura de sí misma al recepcionista.

-Vez, es un niño sano, mira como bebe su leche.- murmuro.

-Ahora, llévatelo a un lugar donde nadie lo vea y cuídalo- ordeno el gerente mientras se encaminaba a buscar el teléfono.

La chica botones se lo llevo a su habitación, una que se encontraba en el desván y que era su casa en lo que encontraba un alojamiento mejor. Tenía una hermosa ventana circular, además de un antiguo diván donde dormía al final de sus turnos, tenía una buena vista de la ciudad.

En aquel lugar encontró una camisa para ponérsela al pequeño, cuando le quito aquella ropa sucia pudo notar que debajo de la asquerosa chaqueta había una finísima blusa de ceda color rojo, ese tipo de prendas eran insólitas en una circunstancia así.

-Toc, toc, ¿puedo pasar?- dijo en anciano al tiempo de tocar la puerta.

-Adelante.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunto el anciano acercándole un juego se sabanas limpias.

-Creo que bien, pero mira, estaba cubierto con esto, es seda, de la más fina, ahora estoy considerando que quienes sean sus padres, debieron ser personas extrañas, no le digas a ese patán, pero podría tener razón con lo de las drogas. Ni siquiera tiene una carta que diga "Lo siento porque no puedo cuidarlo más"

-No te preocupes, no se lo diré- sonrió el botones veterano.- pero no te preocupes, se nota que es un niño despierto y vivaracho. ¿No es así? ¿No es así, Spirou?

-Oye… le acabas de decir "niño revoltoso".

-También significa "Avispado", sobretodo eso, le hará falta ser avispado en esta vida. Además pensaba en Spirou.

-Spirou… Sabes, encontré los restos de su radio, la que uso para contactar a la resistencia, estaba hecha pedazos.

-Sí, dicen que cuando lo descubrieron lo primero que hizo fue arrojarla contra la pared, quedo inservible, no quería seguramente que la usaran contra la resistencia.

-Era un chico revoltoso pero bueno en el fondo. Es triste saber que no hay ni siquiera una foto de él, su verdadero nombre, una tumba o algo, solo ese viejo periódico que me mostraste con la foto de su cuerpo, como es que alguien saco eso y logro publicarlo es un misterio.- Ella miro al pequeño y se le ocurrió una idea que definiría el futuro de ese niño para siempre.- Llamémosle Spirou, es un muy bien nombre. Creo que donde quiera que esté el otro Spirou, se sentirá dichoso que alguien lleve su nombre.

-Se enfadaran si lo llamas así.

-Un poco de rebeldía no daña.-Ella se rio ante su idea.

Mientras eso pasaba, en la recepción, el recepcionista había notado algo, era un relicario de oro blanco con unas alas de ángel en la caratula, al voltearlo tenía unas alas de murciélago, lo abrió y vio una fotografía de una joven pareja, eran la pareja más atractiva que habían visto sus ojos, también había una inscripción en sueco, idioma que dominaba, este decía "El demonio de fuego y el ángel de paz, unidos en amor, dan vida a un ángel de fuego."

-Extraño, bastante… me quedare con esto.

En algún lugar de esa ciudad, la persona que había abandonado a Spirou sollozaba, lamentando su elección pero decidida a no dar marcha atrás.

-Concéntrate, el niño está muerto, nació muerto… muerto… ellos no deben saberlo, no deben saber que vive, por su bien, por su felicidad, tu hijo está muerto. Tu Ángel de fuego murió al nacer…- murmuraba mientras se ponía las manos en el vientre, mientras caminaba en la oscura calle, mientras las saladas lagrimas surcaban su rostro. Alejándose cada vez más del niño que dio a luz, quedando con el corazón fracturado.


End file.
